


Kiss it Better

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heads up in case this is not your thing, this is daddykink fic. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

"How was your day, baby?" Will asks as Chris walks through the door.

Chris sighs heavily and pouts as he makes his way over to Will where he’s sitting on the couch. Noticing Chris’s displeasure he takes the laptop from his lap and sets it on the living room table.

"It wasn’t good, Daddy." He says, his lower lip shiny and red. Will’s eyes visibly darken at the phrase. He wasn’t expecting this right now, but if it’s what Chris needs he is definitely not going to refuse. 

"What happened, sweetie? Tell Daddy." Will extends his hand and helps Chris into his lap. Will cards his hands into Chris’s hair and scratches softly at his scalp and the back of his neck. Chris visibly relaxes, sighs again and leans into Will’s chest. 

"It was such a hard day. We were in dance rehearsal _all day_  and my whole body hurts." He whines.

"Oh your poor thing." He coos, rubs the soft thin skin of Chris’s neck just under his ear with the pad of his thumb. “You want Daddy to kiss it better?"

Chris nods, lower lip still pouted innocently and eyes wide and searching. Will takes Chris’s hand in his own and presses his lips to the palm, kisses up each individual finger and on his wrist. Chris giggles when Will’s tongue tickles over his pinky finger, high and bright. His lips skirt up his forearm, peck at the inside of his elbow and up his bicep. His fingers massage the flesh there as he presses kisses to Chris’s clothed shoulder. He pulls the fabric away to get at Chris’s collarbone. He spends a little more time there than necessary, works up his neck and back down, but Chris is essentially purring and trembling with it so he continues on.

"Will you kiss me, Daddy? Please?"

"I am kissing you." Will says, smiling against Chris’s opposite shoulder. 

"Up here?" Chris taps his lower lip with his finger. Will takes Chris’s hand and kisses his fingers instead, causing a petulant and frustrated huff from Chris.

"What?" Will says, feigning ignorance.

“ _Please?_ " Chris tries again.

Will takes pity on him and leans forward to press their lips together. Chris lets out a peaceful sigh of gratitude and kisses back gently, tentatively. Will sucks that plump bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles softly, causing Chris to gasp and pull back, scandalized.

"Daddy…" He warns, but Will moves back in again and claims his lips. Chris, at his mercy, lets Will plunge his tongue into his mouth and stroke their tongues together. Chris grips onto Will’s shoulders for balance and ruts up against Will’s belly, trying to get closer. Will moves a hand to the middle of Chris’s lower back to support him, dips his fingers up underneath Chris’s shirt to feel the soft skin there. His other hand squeezes at the thick muscles of Chris’s thigh, kneads the skin and works the muscles under his fingers. 

"Mmmm, feels good." Chris purrs against Will’s lips. He can feel his muscles relax under Will’s ministrations.

"How about we take these off?" He asks, tapping at Chris’s pants for emphasis. 

"I don’t know…" Chris says, averting his gaze shyly and pinching his lower lip between his teeth again. 

"Here," He says, tapping Chris’s leg. “I’ll take mine off too, okay?" Chris nods in agreement and Will helps him out of his pants, then moves to unbutton and remove his own. Chris crawls back into his lap in just his briefs, cheeks bright red and flushed, cock hard and tented, and god if it isn’t the sexiest thing Will has ever seen. Will can feel Chris brushing up against his stomach again but carries on. 

"You want more kisses?" He asks, looking up at Chris from where he’s kneeling over him. Chris nods quickly, never one to refuse a kiss from his daddy, not unless he wants to be punished (which, if he’s honest, he sometimes does). Will moves to Chris’s neck this time, working the skin into his mouth and sucks at his jaw until Chris is whining and panting and circling his hips in Will’s lap. Will just keeps on teasing the skin, sucks lower on his collarbone, up behind his ear, leaves a hickey on his bicep. Chris whines as he shoves his hips forward with purpose.

"What’s this?" Will says, reaching down to cup Chris where he’s straining in his underwear. Chris lurches, fingers gripping hard at Will’s shoulders. 

"Daddy!" Chris squeaks. “That’s bad." His blush returns in full force and it only makes Will want it even more. 

"Oh no honey, Daddy thinks this is very good." 

"But Daddy, you told me that only bad boys touch… there." His eyes travel downward with the last word, emphasizing exactly where he’s referring to. 

"That’s right. Only Daddy is the one who’s allowed to do this though, right?" Chris somehow manages to blush even darker, but he nods minutely. “Daddy just wants to take care of you and make you feel good, okay?"

Chris can’t help but buck up into Will’s warm fist when he squeezes again, let’s a small gasp tumble from his lips. 

Will strokes over Chris through his underwear a few more times before relocating them to the bedroom. 

He removes Chris’s shirt and the rest of his own clothing before he pulls Chris into his lap. Once they are situated on the bed he kisses him again, pecks him softly a few times before encouraging Chris’s tongue into his mouth. Chris kisses back hesitantly, unskilled and messy between them.

"Do you think… would it be okay if we played, Daddy? I think that would make me feel better." Chris is usually not as forward when they do this, but the shyness and eagerness combined makes Will groan out loud.

"Yes, god yes. Of course. Just gonna get you ready first, okay?" Will says sweetly, stroking his hand over Chris’s naked thigh a few times before reaching over to the night stand and grabbing a bottle of lubricant. He squirts some into his hand, uses the other to push the waist band of Chris’s underwear down over his ass, letting it bunch together just under the swell of it. He works the tip of his finger over the pucker, swirls his finger around the muscle in slow circles and Chris lurches forward to bury his face in Will’s neck. He squirms at the cold slickness, hips moving forward and then back against Will’s hand.

The first finger slides in with some resistance. “Just relax baby, I promise it will feel so good. Deep breath." On the out breath Will slides his finger deeper, then thrusts it back and in while running the other hand soothingly over Chris’s side.

Will takes more time than necessary stretching him out, getting him wet, but Chris is whimpering so sweetly next his ear that he keeps going, adds a second and then a third, brushing up against his prostate as much as he can. He’s so hot and tight inside it makes Will’s head spin. Chris’s hips move forward and back almost out of his control, riding the fingers inside him and trying to get them where he needs them. 

Will removes his fingers but thumb smooths delicately over Chris’s stretched rim, he gets off on the knowledge he’ll be feeling it with his cock very soon. 

"Can you lay down on your back for me?" Chris nods and slides off his lap to lay back against the pillows, takes a few deep breaths just to calm himself down. He always gets worked up when they do this, but it seems especially strong this time. His cock is thick and almost pulsating where it lays heavy on his stomach. He swears he can feel his heartbeat there with how much blood has gone south. He licks his lips, mouth suddenly incredibly dry as Will positions himself between his knees. 

He removes Chris’s underwear finally, slides it down over his knees and throws it to the floor. He’s careful to spread Chris’s legs out, aware of his tired and aching limbs. He kisses each knee sweetly and Chris smiles brightly. His daddy always takes such good care of him. Will leans over his body to kiss him twice before using his hand to guide his cock to where Chris is open and wet. 

"You ready for me, baby? Can’t wait to fuck your sweet little hole, I know how much you like it when I do that." Will teases the wet head of his cock over Chris’s entrance and Chris squirms, moves his hips back against Will’s dick and tries to push it inside. “So eager." He growls. 

Will smiles devilishly and slowly eases himself inside and Chris whines, high and soft in his throat. He tosses his head back and grips at the back of his knees, holding himself open for his Daddy to take. 

"Look at you, my sweet boy. You’re so beautiful like this, all spread out just for me. Love it how you give it up for me." He slides until he bottoms out, his hips flush to Chris’s ass. He slides back out, braces himself with his hand on the bed, his arms pushing Chris’s knees up to his chest. Will knows just how much Chris gets off on being held down. He fucks back in and Chris cries out, squeezes the fabric of the blanket underneath his hands until his knuckles turn white. 

"Oh Daddy, it’s so much," he cries. Will shushes him sweetly and starts up a rhythm, the sound of his hips slapping against Chris’s ass flood his senses. Will finds himself wishing they’d have the time to spank his ass cherry red, feel the heated flesh under his hands, but instead he thrusts his hips harder and relishes in that harsh slap of skin-on-skin.

Chris is at the complete mercy of Will, all he can do is lay back and take whatever his daddy gives him. With each inward stroke he finds himself moaning soft little  _uh-uh_  noises under his breath. The noises Chris makes drive Will wild, he loves the sweet, high little noises Chris makes. 

"You’re taking my cock so good sweetie, it’s like you were made to be fucked. Love your tight little hole, just eating up my cock. You like that, baby? You like it when you can’t do anything but take my cock?"  

Chris blushes furiously and buries his burning face in the crook of his elbow, but guilty nods his head. Will picks up his pace, thrusting in quicker and harder, enough to push Chris up the bed slightly. Chris keeps moaning, biting his arm and trying to keep himself quiet but even then Will can still hear him. 

“ _Fuck_." Will grunts, shoving his cock in and swiveling his hips. He’s rubbing up against Chris’s swollen prostate with almost every thrust now and it’s winding Chris up higher and higher. His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath.

"Daddy, it feels-" He cries, bowing his back helplessly. 

"It’s okay baby boy, just let go." Will leans his weight on his forearms so he can pound into Chris more fluidly.

"It feels weird in my tummy, feels like I’m going to-" He doesn’t have the opportunity to finish his sentence because he sucks in a massive breathe and comes over his stomach, completely untouched. His cock twitches helplessly, spurting line after line of thick white come up his chest.

Will swears under his breath and comes helplessly seconds after, completely overwhelmed by the constant squeezing pressure around his dick and the fact that Chris actually came without any help jerking off. He thrusts in a handful of times, coming deep inside Chris until he’s completely spent. 

Chris moans pitifully as Will pulls out, feeling intolerably empty and already aware of the come beginning to leak out his ass. 

"Let me clean you up, baby." Will says as he touches Chris’s hip and urges him to turn over. He buries his face into the pillow and tilts his ass up for Will. Will skirts his hands over Chris’s ass and pulls his cheeks apart, watches as some of his come leaks out down the crack of his ass and over his balls. He wishes he could get hard again, the sight so dirty it makes his stomach flip. 

"Such a dirty baby." He closes his mouth around Chris’s swollen rim and kisses, licks into his ass and sucks the come into his mouth. Chris moans loudly into the pillow at the pressure, flexes his back and pushes slightly against Will’s prying tongue.

"Too much." He gasps, the sensitivity overwhelming. Will gives him a few more kisses right over his hole, each causing Chris to moan and send a shiver down his spine. He presses an open mouthed kiss to each ass cheek, then moves to his tail bone and leaves a final kiss at the base of his spine.

Chris collapses, falls to his side on the bed, completely boneless, sticky, and sated. His minds completely blanks in a post-orgasm haze, which is just what he needed after a long day of work.

"So," Will smiles, snuggling up to Chris and massaging his back with one hand. “Did Daddy do a good job of making you feel better?" Chris  _growls_ ,

"God yes." They laugh together, and the scene is over.


End file.
